Toc, Toc
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Y si alguien toca a medianoche... no abras la puerta


_**Kyaaa!!**_

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Menos mal. No podría con demasiada responsabilidad.

Dedicado a Valerie, Va, Val y Eleunel. LQm!!! Cómo lo pidieron!! Nyaaan! Gracias por estar siempre allí!

_**Toc, Toc**_

No es que estuviera nerviosa. NO. Le temblaban las piernas por el frío y no por el hecho de que en las siguientes semanas suplantaría a Starfire en la Torre Titán de Jum City. Nopes. Tartamudeaba sólo por que no quería hablar y no por que la mirada de su rival evitaba que se concentrase. Le costaba respirar porque la torre era algo alta y no por tener a la ojivioleta enfrente suyo, impasible a todo su alrededor.

-… y como su viaje a Tamaran fue un imprevisto, necesitábamos a alguien para tomar temporalmente el lugar de Starfire… tú sabes… lo más rápido posible… y por eso es que estás aquí- finalizó Robin, aunque la pelirosa no lo había escuchado ni un poquito.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los violetas de ella. Porque la odiaba, por supuesto. Y ahora debían compartir la misma torre?! Por suerte no la misma habitación! No soportaría estar con ella tanto tiempo!...

"Hay veces que me arrepiento de haber cambiado de bando" pensó, mientras sostenía la mirada. Pero los ojos violetas eran tan profundos, densos e inexpresivos… que la rosa no se sorprendió de bajar la cabeza unos segundos después. Podría odiarla todo lo que quisiese, eso nunca significó que no le tuviese algo de terror. Terror! Y Odio! Nada más!!

-Te llevaré a tu habitación- escuchó, como lejano. Aún no se dignaba a levantar la cabeza. Hasta que alguien se agachó para encontrar su mirada.

-Me escuchaste?- la cuervecilla la miraba fríamente desde abajo- te llevaré a tu nueva habitación-

Jinx se sobresaltó, sonrojadísima, miró al resto de los chicos, luego a la chica abajo suyo, asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

--

El pasillo era frío y monótono, no había cuadros ni nada que lo hiciese ver como parte de lo que era el hogar de los titanes. Pero Jinx tampoco prestaba demasiada atención. Su vista estaba concentrada en la espalda de su antigua rival, que caminaba con lentitud y algo de desgano, guiándola hasta la antigua habitación de Terra, que sería su nuevo cuarto.

Un pequeño sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas cuando le pasó por la cabeza el como luciría la espalda de Rae sin esa capa cubriéndola. Sin nada cubriéndola. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Apenas ésta se abrió, Jinx se vio confundida por el enorme contraste entre el triste y feo pasillo y la calidez y color del cuarto de Terra.

Una cómoda cama, un guardarropa, una mesa, un sofá, un computador, un baño pequeño y una mesita de noche. Y todo naranja. A pesar de no ser exactamente su gusto, el lugar era bastante bonito.

-No está mal- dijo Jinx con un sonrisa, que Raven no se molestó en corresponder.

-Deja tus cosas- su tono frío daba una impresión casi despectiva- debemos ir a tu entrenamiento de prueba-

Luego, la violeta salió de la habitación, no sin darle a la otra chica y a la habitación un último vistazo. Jinx le fusiló con la mirada. "Qué?! La cuervecilla malcriada no está cómoda conmigo aquí?!" pensó " Pues fíjense que a mi tampoco me lleva de rosas, eh?!"

--

Nunca antes la habían forzado a tanto en un entrenamiento. Sobre todo respecto a batallas. Raven era cruel y muy ruda, y trataba de llevar a Jinx a su límite. Y aunque ésta también era un hueso duro de roer, ya estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo entumecido. Pero ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Es más, no se hubiesen detenido de no ser por Robin, que anunció que era hora de la cena.

Jinx agradeció al cielo, lo que más quería en ese momento era comer, definitivamente.

Ug… y darse un baño. Mataría por un bañera!

-no me extraña que comas así- rió Cyborg al ver a la rosa comer con tanto apetito su espagueti- mi comida es muy buena!-

-está deliciosa!- sonrió la joven con ganas, salsa roja en la barbilla.

-Eso… y que Raven casi te revienta en el campo de entrenamiento- ahora el que reía era Chico Bestia- pero la verdad, le diste problemas, sólo Robin dura tanto tiempo en pie cuando lucha contra ella-

El pelinegro sólo sonreía, mientras miraba fijamente a la cuervo, que comía lentamente. Inexpresiva.

Jinx los miró a ambos con incomodidad. Acaso Robin tiene algo con Raven? O sólo Robin tiene interés en ella?

Los pensamientos empezaron a quemarle el cerebro. Y a ella qué le importaba? Raven no era suya!

Pero, aun así y, para su alivio, Raven no parecía ni lo más remotamente interesada en el joven, sólo se dedicaba a masticar de manera autómata, los ojos fijos en su plato. Era tan difícil saber que pensaba, siempre lo fue.

Jinx metió su última bola enredada de fideos en la boca. Que Raven haga lo que quiera y que ignore a todo el mundo! A ella qué le importaba?!

-más por favor!!-

--

Uf! Un baño era todo lo que necesitaba. Terminó, y comenzó a vestirse. Primero las bragas.. y… dónde puso ese sostén?!

Ah, en la cama…

Iba directo a agarrarla, cuando una energía negra comenzó a emanar de la puerta de su habitación, unos segundos antes de que Raven la atravesara.

Jinx aguantó la respiración. Su primer impulso fue de cubrirse los pechos, pero no lo hizo. Quizás por que no tenía mucho que esconder. Quizás por que eran chicas y no era nada fuera de lo común.

O simplemente, su vanidad suprimió todo el pudor que tenía. Un intenso deseo de querer ser admirada por la cuervecilla inundó su cabeza y obligó a su cuerpo a presumirse, exhibiéndose a los inquisidores ojos violetas.

Pero, para su decepción, Raven no parecía interesada en absoluto.

-Vine a hablar contigo- dijo la violeta distraídamente.

-Q… Qué quieres..?- maldición! Justo ahora se las daba por tartamudear!

- Escucha- la cuerva la miró a los ojos, con una aterradora intensidad- Te trajeron aquí por que eras la _mejor_ titán… _disponible_… las otras estaban en misiones o expediciones, lastimosamente-

Ouch! Ahora Jinx también miraba con intensidad. Con demasiada… que si las miradas matasen…

Dio un respingo y se cubrió el pecho, molesta.

-Y?.. viniste para humillarme y luego darme un beso de buenas noches?- la voz de la rosa salió ronca y raspada- vete al diablo!-

Raven dudó unos segundos, su expresión cambiando notablemente… a una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Quieres un beso de buenas noches?- con un extraño tono de voz, se acercó a la rosa.

Jinx sintió la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza. Empujó a la violeta.

-Púdrete! – le gritó la chica- no estoy de humor para bromear contigo!-

Con una velocidad que el propio Flash envidiaría, las facciones del rostro de Raven volvieron a su normal impasibilidad.

Escucha- suspiró- aquí hay tres varones: sé que tuviste algo con Cyborg un tiempo, pero no sé hasta qué punto llegaron… Chico Bestia no controla sus hormonas y Robin, aunque no lo parezca, es un pervertido- aclaró la garganta- no sería muy bueno que alguien entrara a tu habitación para hacerte algo que no desees-

Jinx miró a la joven, confundida. Raven meneó la cabeza.

-Yo les inspiro miedo, ni se me acercan… pero tú…- finalmente, sus ojos violetas miraron a la joven de arriba a abajo- no importa… Lo que sí debes saber es que tienes que ponerle tranca a tu puerta… bloquéala, entiendes? Dejarla sin seguro es como una invitación. Nadie hará nada que tú no quieras, y qué mejor manera de demostrarles que no estás interesada que simplemente echando llave a tu habitación antes de dormir?-

El corazón de la rosa dio varios vuelcos. Nunca se había imaginado algo así de los chicos! Cyborg era algo fastidioso, pero muy caballeroso, Chico Bestia era algo tonto, pero muy dulce… y Robin.. Bueno, no conocía mucho a Robin…-

Pero Raven los conocía mejor. Y si le decía esto es porque tenía que ser verdad, no?..

Y si decía esto es porque ella quiere protegerla, cierto?..

Jinx asintió con la cabeza, aún molesta.

-sal de mi habitación- dijo secamente- y no vuelvas a traspasar la puerta, da unos golpes y pide para entrar, oíste?…se llama educación! Mira como diste conmigo!!-

- no parecías muy molesta al principio…- Raven aún tenía los ojos puestos en los rosas de Jinx, pero no se había vuelto a fijar en el resto de su cuerpo.

- FUERA!!-

Raven se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a desaparecer a través de la puerta, cuando se detuvo.

-Ah, casi lo olvido… - miró a la rosa nuevamente- si alguien toca a medianoche…-

-Qué?-

La cuervo metió gran parte de su cuerpo dentro del hoyo negro de energía.

-No abras la puerta-

-

Toc, Toc…

Jinx abrió los ojos, mientras un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Toc, Toc…

"_No abras la puerta_" las palabras de la violeta hicieron eco en su cabeza en ese momento.

Menos mal le echó llave!

Toc, toc…

Aún así, un extraño miedo inundó su estómago, haciéndole sentir náuseas.

Toc, Toc…

Cuándo acabará?!.

Toc…

Y luego escuchó unos pasos… alejándose..

--

Otro día de entrenamiento, y un par de misiones. Estaba muerta. Y hoy le tocaba hacer la cena! Y con Raven!

Y para colmo, se pasó el día preguntándose quién sería el amante/acosador de la noche anterior, mirando a cada uno como sospechoso. Chico Bestia era en definitiva no del tipo que se levanta a media noche por nada en el mundo…. Ni del tipo al que en la mañana logran levantar ni con una banda de heavy metal dando un mega concierto en su habitación como despertador.

Cyborg, bueno, sobre él no estaba segura…

Pero Robin… sabía que Robin podía pasar varias noches en vela, trabajando. Todos sabían de sus obsesiones. Imposible. Robin jamás renunciaría a su trabajo por nada del mundo. Pero Raven dijo que, aunque no lo parezca, era un pervertido, no?

-Oye…- la violeta la sacó del trance- ven, hay que cocinar..-

-Si, si…-

Pero primero... ducha!!

--

-También te duchaste..-

- A la gente le gusta que alguien se esfuerce haciendo una rica cena, pero eso de sudar literalmente… es asqueroso, no crees?-

Jinx se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que Raven decía algo gracioso, al menos a ella.

Y empezaron a cocinar. Cortar unas zanahorias, pelar las papas, cocer la carne, ponerle pimientos… hervir batatas…

Dónde está la olla a presión?

Ug… arriba. Jinx trató de alcanzarla, pero el estante era muy alto. Casi inmediatamente algo empezó a hacer presión en su espalda. Un distintivo aroma a lavanda inundó su nariz, haciendo que se mareara en placer. Raven alcanzó la olla.

-Aquí tienes- dijo, mientras Jinx se volteaba para encontrarse cara a cara con la violeta.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

-No te pedí que lo alcanzaras por mi-

- eres bajita, y yo sólo quise ayudar… instinto de superhéroes, si me entiendes-

Jinx se ruborizó y tomó la olla con brusquedad.

-De nada- sonrió Raven, impasible.

--

Toc, Toc…

Otra vez?! Pero qué no se dio cuenta de que ella lo rechazó?!

Toc, Toc..

Jinx comenzó a temblar. Tanto la deseaban?

Toc, Toc…

Acaso Raven y Starfire pasaron por esto también?

Toc….

_No abras la puerta._

Y los pasos se alejaron.

--

-Entonces… te gusta Raven?-

Robin se detuvo en seco, mientras respiraba densamente.

-Me fijé… en cómo la miras…- Jinx comenzó a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca. Pero ir al supermercado y pasarla todo en silencio era muy aburrido, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa de qué hablar con él. Al parecer tocó algo muy íntimo.

Nunca deseó tanto haber ido con Bestita en vez de aquel amargado petirrojo.

-No importa ahora- respondió el joven, reanudando sus pasos.

-Entonces.. si?-

-Raven y yo somos amigos, Jinx- Robin no la miraba- siempre lo seremos-

-Pero ella te gusta-

-Eso no vale mucho si no eres correspondido-

Jinx se le quedó mirando, confundida. El ex wonder boy de Batman dio un pesado suspiro.

-Resulta que no soy su tipo…- sonrió- te importa si hablamos de otra cosa?-

- Lo siento- Jinx se sonrojó, víctima del más crítico ataque de vergüenza.

- Ya te dije, no importa ahora- rió el joven, aunque algo fingido- lamento ser tan aburrido, odio ir de compras… De qué quieres hablar?-

- Umm… - Jinx dudó unos segundos- porqué me escogieron a mi para venir a la torre?-

- Uh?-

- Me refiero a… bueno, es cierto que era lo único que quedaba? Yo fui su última opción?-

Finalmente, la mirada del petirrojo se posó en ella.

-Tú fuiste nuestra primera y única opción- respondió.

- No entiendo..-

- Habían titanes libres, yo pensaba proponer a Abeja, ya que ella y Cyborg estaban saliendo… Pero alguien se me adelantó, tu nombre salió a la mesa y… bueno, aquí estás tú…-

Jinx se quedó con la boca muy abierta. Entonces no era por ser la única disponible! Raven sólo le mintió?! Pero por qué?

-Qué les hizo pensar en mi?- preguntó, sintiéndose mareada y furiosa.

Robin sonrió amargamente.

-Raven te mencionó-

**

Toc, Toc…

"_Tú otra vez…"_

Toc, Toc..

"_Ah!"_

Toc, Toc.

Toc, Toc…

Jinx se acurrucó en las sábanas con fuerza. El cuerpo le ardía infernalmente.

Cada toc, sin importar quien fuera el que lo haya hecho, la hacía sentir deseada.

_Era _deseada. De lo contrario esa persona no hubiese venido por una semana entera, todas las noches, a medianoche, a tocar a su puerta, a pesar de que, cada noche, diez minutos después, se oían los pasos alejarse, prueba de su nuevo rechazo.

Toc…

"_no… no te vayas… no aún"_

Pero los pasos se hicieron lejanos.

--

Starfire volvería al día siguiente. Raven miraba su desayuno con desgano; Robin, por otro lado, la miraba a ella con muchas ganas; Cyborg maldecía el desayuno que le había hecho Chico Bestia y el nombrado maldecía a Cyborg por su mal gusto.

Jinx los miraba a todos con sospecha. Robin no podía ser, era evidente que sentía algo por Raven. Chico Bestia ya había sido descartado… y Cyborg... hace poco se enteró de que tenía una novia…

Le era infiel? Nah… él no era de ese tipo.

Esta sería su última noche en la torre, y aún no sabía quien era su admirador secreto.

Y sus deseos y curiosidad estaban al tope.

-

Así que, esa noche, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Ops!... Olvidé trancar la puerta!- rió, mientras se acostaba en su cama, expectante.

-

No hubo toc alguno. No era necesario, después de todo. La puerta de abrió obedientemente, así como, obedientemente, las sábanas cedieron camino al predador hacia la pelirosa.

Al fin, una ola de placer estremeció el cuerpo de Jinx cuando sintió una presión apasionada sobre sus labios, unas manos recorriéndola con descaro, unos grandes senos apretados a los suyos…

Y el aroma a lavanda que la embriagaba.

--

Fin… Jajaja ñakañaka! lqm!! POrfa! Dejen rewiews!


End file.
